Currently in the industry, a common electronic card connector is soldered on a circuit board, and includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals disposed within the insulating body, and a cover horizontally covering on the insulating body. Two sides of the insulating body are disposed with two fastening portions and a pivoting portion respectively. The cover is capable of being opened or closed relative to the insulating body about the pivoting portion. Two sides of the cover are correspondingly disposed with two locking portions locking the fastening portions and a sliding slot sliding along the pivoting portion respectively. Before the electronic card is inserted into the insulating body, the operator needs to open the cover with hands, place the electronic card, and then push the cover backward, so that the locking portion locks the fastening portion. When the electronic card needs to be taken out, the cover is pushed forward, so that the locking portion unlocks the fastening portion, and at this time, the operator also needs to open the cover, and then take out the electronic card.
As electronic products develop towards light weight, small and thin structures, the electronic card connector has a small structure, a small distance exists between the cover and the circuit board, so that the operator when intending to open the cover has to put fingers between the cover and the circuit board and apply a force to open the cover, which is inconvenient and easily causes injuries of the fingers during operation.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.